


Into You

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, CEO!hyunwoo, Changkyun is 17, Changkyun is a music student, Changkyun is hyunwoo's son, DJ!Hyungwon, EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE, Everyone fucks with each other, Fluff, Free souls, Happy end ofc, Hurt/Comfort, HyungWonKyun, Hyunwoo is 39, Hyunwoo is a single dad, I changed the side pairings sorry, I'm just giving warnings, JooHyuk, Kihyunghyuk warnings, Lawyer!hoseok, M/M, Mention of Day6 Members, Mention of iKon members, Minhyuk is kihyun's manager, Possibly iKon/Monsta X smut, Showki, Singer!kihyun, Song fic, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Surprise smuts, They made out a lot, They're adults in part 2, They're bunch of teenagers, They've got quite a lot of scenes, composer!jooheon, depends on my mood, idk how to explain it, sorry - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: He knew from the start that being a sugar baby to the most powerful CEO in Korea was a bad decision, no string attached yeah?But still, he couldn't help but to fall in love with the man who stole the stars in his eyes. Left him all dead and hollow, cold and broken.Kihyun misses Hyunwoo and so he sing him asong of his heart, a tale of his love and a cry of his pain





	1. Into You

**Author's Note:**

> /I highly suggest you to listen to Matisse & Sadko ft Hanne Mjøen - Into You, when reading this story/

_It's been 3 months since the last time I saw him... we ended everything like we're supposed to, was it me or him? The one who ended whatever between us... I'm not going to lie or hide, I miss him._

_But it seemed like when I held him, the world hate us and when I loved him, the pain became unbearable._

_It wasn't supposed to hurt like this, I know that whatever we had wasn't meant to last long but I didn't mean to hurt everyone because of it... especially him._

_Was it the right thing to do?_

_Is it okay? Am I allowed to love him even after we parted ways?_

_After we broke each other's heart..._

_He didn't change his phone number but I was too scared to call, after all it was my fault wasn't it?_

_Everything that has happened... her pain... his tears... all of this disappointment._

_I shouldn't never came up to him that day, I should've gone to home and not... not falling in love with him..._

_I was the one who breaks everything..._

 

"Ki? Kihyun? Hyung!" Kihyun was pulled back into reality when someone shook his body, he blinked his eyes.  
"Jooheon?" Jooheon sighed in relief  
"Are you okay? I've been trying to call you for a minute but you're not answering" the boy said  
"Are you really okay though? Do you want to postpone this stage?" Kihyun shook his head  
"No Jooheon, we've been working on this song for months I couldn't possibly missed a chance to perform it" Kihyun smiled weakly  
"Are you sure?" Jooheon asked again  
"Of course honey bee" Kihyun smiled and patted Jooheon's cheeks  
"Hyungwon is already at the DJ booth, so you can go up in any minute now" Kihyun smiled before hugging the boy in front of him tightly.  
"Thank you Jooheon"

-

The crowds were cheering for his name, they were waving their lights in enthusiasm as they waited for their favorite singer to come on the stage.

There was DJ H.ONE on the DJ booth, playing with his magic fingers, entertaining the thirsty crowds.

He'd sometimes run his fingers through his grey hair, biting his lips earning a loud scream from the crowds but he also act cute in between, after all his boyfriends were watching him.

The time finally came, it's Kihyun's stage.

The rising singer in South Korea, the most wanted singer in every shows or concerts. The man who is loved by the South Korean's citizens, they'd die for him, they'd give him everything just to see him on stage.

"Ok! What's up! What's up! It's me Jae of DAY6 and my fellow band mate Young K!" Jae, the MC introduced himself excitedly  
"It's me, Young K" Young K said, smiling gently. A contrast to his partner Jae who seemed to be overly excited as always  
"So!" Jae looked to Young K who was smiling at him  
"So!"  
"This new singerrhh is a national treasure of South Korea!" Jae said with his usual accent and slang  
"Yes, his talent is beyond amazing as everyone adores him so much" Young K said  
"He just recently made a comeback!"  
"A spectacular one?"  
"Yes! A spectacular one but also a song that will pierced through your heart!"  
"He wrote this song by himself and worked on this together with rapper Jooheon and DJ H.ONE!!"  
"Wow! What a perfect combo!!"  
"This song has a sweet and painful melody, a song with a dance rhythm but painful lyrics. Some say that he wrote this based on his love experience!"  
"Who dares to hurt this beautiful boy?"  
"But we don't know the truth, it could be anything~" Young K teased  
"Yes yes yes, it seemed like our fans cannot wait for more rrrriittee????" The crowds screamed

"WELCOME BACK! YOO KIHYUN!"

Kihyun took a deep breath from under the stage, the stylists fixed his burgundy hair and the other one fixed his white shirt, the other one fixed his make up.

 <https://twitter.com/ajaeparkian/status/1010734696748101634?s=19>

He looked to the side, there was Minhyuk and Jooheon giving him the best smile and thumbs up.

 

The stage is on, the spotlight is yours.

 

The music started to play as soon as Kihyun on the stage, the blaring music and the cheering from the crowds, the blinding lights sent shivers through his spine as DJ H.One played his magic.

 

It's his time and story to tell.

 

 **_"I'm breathing, I'm feeling alone._ **  
**_I know that you're leaving, while we're still undone._ **  
**_It's gone right before our faces, gone without a trace._ **  
**_We had something special, I don't need no space._ **  
**_So come back now, Won't you give me some hope, come on._ **

**_I'll be dancing like nobody is watching and I wanna be all you need for a second, 'cause I'm into you_ **  
**_Now I'm trying to get  your attention so I'm calling you up on my best intentions, 'cause I'm into you_ **

**_I'm into you_ **  
**_I'm into you_ **

**_Remember the fire we had, our eyes they're shining so bright._ **  
**_When our hearts collide, I don't need a doctor, you're my medicine._ **  
**_Giving me a high when walls are caving in._ **  
**_So come back now, won't you give me something, tonight._ **

**_I'll be dancing like nobody is watching and I wanna be all you need for a second, 'cause I'm into you_ **  
**_Now I'm trying to get  your attention so I'm calling you up on my best intentions, 'cause I'm into you_ **

**_I'm into you_ **  
**_I'm into you_ **  
**_I'm into you_ **  
**_I'm into you_ **

**_Dancing like nobody is watching and I wanna be all you need for a second, 'cause I'm into you... I'm into you"_**   the crowds were cheering for him as he was breathing hard from all the singing and dancing he did seconds ago.

Everyone was yelling his name, the ocean iof humans turned into ocean of baby blue, his color, his identity...

The color that _he_ chose.

Kihyun bowed down and waved to his fans, smiling bright and saying thank you(s) but if only someone looked directly into his eyes, they could see the pain and emptiness swallowing him alive, suffocating him.

The empty space in his heart, hollow and cold.

The stars that used to decorate his eyes were now long gone, died in the eyes of the man he loved.

-

"You did great Ki" Minhyuk said as he hugged the man tightly  
"Thank you" Kihyun returned the hug  
"Hyungwon back me up real good there" Kihyun said as he smiled to Hyungwon who just finished his DJ stage.

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, sure he and Kihyun has been friends for like forever but to hear the man in front of him, compliment his stage easily made him confused. Kihyun never said something nice to him, don't get him wrong because Kihyun loves him as much as he does to Kihyun but nice words aren't their thing.

"You okay?" Kihyun blinked  
"Why do everyone keep asking whether I'm fine or not? I mean, obviously I'm fine" Kihyun said huffing  
"Maybe because you just compliment me after 20 years of being together" Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
"I was being nice" Kihyun glared at him  
"Anyway, I'm tired and I don't have any schedule after this so I want to sleep" Kihyun said to his manager  
"Okay, we'll be here for another song" Jooheon said as he gave Kihyun a fist bump

-

The drive was long and it rained in the way so Kihyun had to stuck in traffic for about 2 hours with nothing to do so he just stared into the window, watching as the rain falls onto the earth as if it was crying.

_Are you sad too?_

Kihyun looked up to the dark sky, rumbling in a blaring sound of lightning.

_Are you hurt?_

_Did you miss someone?_

And as if to answer Kihyun's question there was a sudden big lightning strike the ground

_Me too..._

-

"We are here Kihyun" his manager said to the sleeping singer in the back  
Kihyun opened his eyes and blinking slowly, stretching his arms and took his phone.  
"Thank you hyung" he said before walking out to the elevator.

He pushed the 20th floor as he waits, the elevator door was opened with a 'ding' as Kihyun stepped out.

He quickly typed his password and went inside, he took off his shoes and sighed as he looked around the big apartment... it's big... too big...

He went to his room and put his phone on the bedside drawer, he looked at his big glass windows. The rain was still pouring hard, preventing anyone from doing their schedules.

"Why won't you stop crying?" Kihyun said as sighed and went to take a shower, a cold shower could help him.

He turned on the shower as he felt the cold biting his skin, sending shivers through his spine. At times like this, memories of that person always came to him. Uninvited, unwelcome but still coming anyway.

He still remember the touch, cold to his burning skin. Calloused and rough but also full of love... love? Was it really love?

The loud growls in his ears, the deep voice telling him that he's a good boy.

The strong pace, the powerful aim sent him to the cloud 9th as he sinfully moaned that man's name with his beautiful voice.

Kihyun turned off the shower and dried himself, took an oversized sweater and short pants. He looked again to the window as he walked out from the bathroom, it was still raining.

"Why are you so sad?" Kihyun asked again, as if the sky could hear him

He lay himself on the bed, eyes never leaving the windows as the lightning strike again. He wrapped himself in the warm blanket as he close his eyes.

_"I miss him too"_

-


	2. Chapter 1

"What are you thinking?" Hoseok asked as he sat down in front of his best friend, Son Hyunwoo. The CEO of Starship Company, the most powerful man in South Korea.  
"Nothing" Hyunwoo said as he put away the files on his desk  
"You can't be thinking of your broken marriage with Jennifer right? Come on man, it passed already!" Hoseok said as he leaned into his chair  
"I'm not thinking of her it's just that... Changkyun..."  
"He still won't accept it?" Hyunwoo nodded and sighed  
"He's a stubborn kid"  
"And where do you think he got that from?" Hoseok snorted  
"What do you want Hoseok? I thought I transferred your payment already" Hoseok rolled his eyes  
"Want to try a sugar baby?" Hyunwoo eyes widened  
"A sugar-what?"  
"Sugar baby you idiot" Hyunwoo shook his head  
"No"  
"But why??"  
"I already got too much things to handle right now, you know how much Changkyun hates that kind of relationship."  
"Well, that's what sugar baby for... I mean, you can have anything you want from them with no string attached" Hyunwoo rubbed his temple  
"No Hoseok"  
"I can find you the cute ones"  
"No"  
"Needy ones?"  
"Fuck off"  
"You need a powerful sub then, hold on let me call my baby turtle" Hyunwoo gagged at the nickname  
"You seriously call your sugar baby that????" Hoseok rolled his eyes and dialed a number  
"Hello baby turtle" he said in a sweet tone, earning a groan from Hyunwoo.  
"Is my baby turtle asleep?" Hoseok chuckled  
"But it's 11 AM baby, come on get up and wash yourself" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and typed something in his laptop  
"Baby? My friend... is..." Hoseok trailed off, eyeing Hyunwoo from head to toe.  
"In need of a sugar baby, a powerful sub... do you think you can get me that?" Hoseok nodded to something his "baby turtle" said  
"Yes baby, he's rich, he's hot and more importantly he's thick" Hyunwoo choked on his own spit and glared at Hoseok who was laughing his ass off.  
"Okay baby, want me to come over later? Ok? Bye~" Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo and quirked his eyebrows  
"See? It wasn't that hard to find a sugar baby that you want" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes  
"Whatever"

 

-

 

"Find me a powerful sub for a sugar baby" Hyungwon said as he took a seat in front of his friends, Kihyun looked up in disbelief while Minhyuk grinned  
"What? Your daddy is not satisfied with you anymore?" Minhyuk teased  
"Bitch I'm more than enough" Hyungwon spat  
"Anyway, it's not for him it's for his friend"  
"Oh?"  
"Hes rich, hot and thick"  
"Oh???" Minhyuk grinned and looked at Kihyun who was humming a melody of some songs.  
"Stop staring before I gauge your eyeballs out" Jooheon spat his food  
"It's gross hyung" Jooheon groaned  
"My my Kihyun... why didn't you just tell me that you love my eyes???" Minhyuk winked  
"You and your eyes are disgusting" Kihyun rolled his eyes before he put his headphone back  
"He's the one" Minhyuk said to Hyungwon  
"Who's more powerful than him? He's a sub that your daddy's friend looking for beside my dear turt-"  
"Don't call me that!" Hyungwon threw his bottle to Minhyuk's face  
"Well..." Minhyuk wiped his face  
"What I was about to say is that this newly found sugar daddy is definitely Kihyun's type" Minhyuk said as he sighed  
"You and your ungrateful ass"

 

-

 

"Lee Minhyuk! I swear to God!" Kihyun yelled from inside his room  
"I AM NOT GONNA FUCKIN CROSS DRESSED AS A FUCKIN BITCH IN A HIGH SCHOOL UNIFORM YOU FUCKER!" Kihyun spat as he throws the clothes and wig set to Minhyuk's face, earning a loud laughing from Hyungwon who fell to the floor hugging his stomach

"I AM NOT GOING YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" Kihyun glared to Minhyuk who pouted  
"But you'll look good in these!!"  
"FUCK OFF"  
"Then how about this?" Minhyuk said as he held a red oversized hoodie with white short pants

"DIE!" Kihyun gritted his teeth  
"What the- Minhyuk!" Kihyun yelled as Minhyuk dragged him to the bathroom with a wicked grin on his face

 

30 minutes later

 

"I never agreed to this" Kihyun said as he choked Minhyuk  
"But being a sugar baby is a good deal!" Minhyuk defended himself  
"Look at Hyungwon!" Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
"He is spoiled, everything he needs his sugar daddy will buy it for him"  
"And in exchange for what?" Kihyun gritted his teeth as his eyes glint with murderous look  
"Sex" Hyungwon casually said  
"It's a good deal, like I'm gay and he's gay. We both know each other's needs so it's kinda win-win situation" Hyungwon said as he sipped his iced americano  
"Rich ain't enough for me bitch" Kihyun said, letting go of Minhyuk's neck but still sitting on top of him.  
"Hot and thick"  
"How thick?" Hyungwon bit his lips  
"Umm probably around Hoseok? I don't know, never seen him naked" Minhyuk rolled his eyes  
"Hhmmhh Hoseok ain't enough" Kihyun said as he grinds against Minhyuk's flat stomach and smirked  
"Thirsty bitch" Minhyuk licked his lips as he slapped Kihyun's ass  
"You two are gross" the two males rolled their eyes  
"Give me something good, I ain't selling for old wrinkly man" Kihyun said, still grinding on Minhyuk  
"He's the CEO of Starship Company, the company that handle Interstellar Entertainment. The biggest entertainment in South Korea" Kihyun opened his eyes  
"Fuck fuck fuck" he cursed as Minhyuk unzipped his zipper and let out his hard and swollen cock  
"That beast eh?" Minhyuk smirked as he pumped Kihyun's cock with his hands, satisfied with how needy Kihyun was. Minhyuk slide his thumb over the head, smearing the pre cum and giving Kihyun's cock a gentle squeeze before tracing the veins underside.  
"Hhmhhh" Kihyun moaned as he thrusts into Minhyuk's hand  
"Nghhh ahhh" he moaned as he came onto Minhyuk's stomach, spurting white ropes and some of it landed on Minhyuk's face. Minhyuk licked his fingers from Kihyun's cum as cleaned his face as well.  
"Yes or no?"  
"Fuck yes"

 

-

 

"I'm not convinced" Hyunwoo said as he sat on the leather couch inside the VVIP room of DAY6 Night Club.  
"We'll see about that" Hoseok said as he gulped down the blue liquid in his glass

This was one of the high class club in Seoul, the owner of this club is Kang Younghyun, Hoseok's high school friend. This club along with Moonrise and Sunrise  are owned by Younghyun, they recently opened a new branch in LA called Daydream. The interiors were something you can't question about, because it was decorated with crystals and gold. The lights effects were absolutely amazing, a work of Park Jaehyung, Younghyun's fiancee.

You need to make a reservation weeks ahead before having a party in this famous club, some of them didn't even make it as the criteria of this club was too high.

Hyunwoo's eyes scanned the surrounding, uninterested, the door was made from see-through glass so he could see the outside chaos. People are grinding on each other, some of them are drunk beyond normal and others were making out shamelessly. The DJ choose to play a remix of some EDM song which he didn't care, it was still a loud and blaring music.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened, it was Hyungwon, Hoseok's sugar baby dressed in black oversized hoodie, he dyed his hair pink and with a matching pink eye make up too.

He looked far from Hoseok's type, slim and lanky with no muscles. Seemed like a paper doll and break easily but there must be something in this tall boy that Hoseok likes.

Hyungwon casually slide onto Hoseok lap as the older male kissed his plush lips and began to squeeze his ass. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes but his attention immediately landed on a short boy behind Hyungwon, dressed in red oversized hoodie with white short pants. His hair was dyed to deep shade of burgundy and styled up, showing his forehead.

 

"I'm Kihyun" the boy said, taking a seat in beside Hyunwoo.

Well, if he's not the one to start it who else?  
Considering Hyungwon and his daddy were busy eating each other's faces.

Hyunwoo nodded but remained silent, looking at Kihyun with unreadable expression. Kihyun looked to the side and tilted his head.

 

_Cute_

 

"So... I'm guessing you're the one who's looking for a sugar baby?"  
"Not exactly looking but Hoseok said I need one" Kihyun licked his lips before straddling Hyunwoo's lap and rolled his hips in a very sensual moves  
"It doesn't matter" he said before he kissed Hyunwoo with force, teeth clashing against each other as his hands worked their way to Hyunwoo's broad chest and his defined abs.  
"Mmhhhh" Kihyun moaned into the kiss as he pulled away with a string of saliva connecting both of them.  
"So..." Kihyun looked into Hyunwoo's dark eyes, his own were clouded with lust and desire. Kihyun licked his lips before biting them in a very sexy way, his long eyelashes fluttering under the gaze.  
Kihyun leaned down before licking Hyunwoo's earlobe, and blow a hot breath into his ear.  
"Daddy?"

 

-

 


	3. Chapter 2

Kihyun giggled as Hyunwoo pushed him down to the soft surface of the king sized bed in Hyunwoo's room. They decided that it was better to take things privately, away from the prying eyes and so here they were, in Hyunwoo's mansion.

Hyunwoo kissed the skin underneath Kihyun's ear, he has learned Kihyun's ticklish place in the last hour. His neck, his collar and his flat stomach.

Kihyun was a hot mess right now, his clothes were thrown in the hallway, cock standing proudly, red and swollen as his body was marked with red purplish hickeys.

His bangs were wet from the sweat, sticking to his forehead. His body glistening under the dim light of Hyunwoo's bed room, shivering as the night wind blows from the opened balcony.

Kihyun bit his lips as he stared into Hyunwoo's dark eyes, his tiny hands stroking Hyunwoo's bulky arms, enjoying the sensation of the older man's muscles.

"Buy me pretty things, fuck me hard and I'll be yours" Kihyun said seductively as he squeezed Hyunwoo's arms, legs spread wide, displaying himself before the man.

Hyunwoo snorted and flicked Kihyun's nose, earning a surprise yelp from the boy.

"What a vulgar thing to say for a 20 years old kid" Kihyun glared  
"Hey, at least I'm legal!" Kihyun said as he pouted, Hyunwoo leaned down until his face was an inch away from Kihyun's, eyes filled with unknown emotions.  
"I need you to know that I'm  a 39 years old married man with a 17 years old kid" Kihyun tilted his head  
"I thought you were divorced?" Hyunwoo sighed  
"Doesn't change the fact that I have married and has a son"  
"So? I'm not looking for love or a permanent relationship, I want you to buy me things and fuck me" Kihyun said as he looked up straight to Hyunwoo's eyes, filled with determination as he flipped both of them so he was straddling Hyunwoo now.  
"I don't play for love..." he said as he unzipped Hyunwoo's pants and throw it to the floor, eyes clouded with lust as he squeezed some lube onto his palms, wrapping his tiny hands around and licked his lips at the way Hyunwoo's big and thick cock came to life.

Hyunwoo was big and  thick, and Kihyun could feel his hole twitching in excitement at the thoughts of getting fucked by the beast he couldn't even wrapped his whole hands around it.

Kihyun steadied himself and aligning Hyunwoo's cock to his hole before sinking down, he moaned out loud as he could feel his hole was stretching to the point it hurts, there might be some blood there.

He's getting excited when he heard Hyunwoo lets out a deep growl at the sensation, Kihyun lets out a shaky breath as Hyunwoo's cock was fully seated in him. He opened his eyes and looked down to Hyunwoo.

"I play for fun" Kihyun said before he rolled his hips and moaned at the sensation, Hyunwoo was so big it's hard for him to move as his tight hole engulfed the thick length.

Seeing Kihyun having trouble moving his hips, Hyunwoo held him as he thrusts his hips upwards, earning a loud moan from the boy. A moan between pleasure and pain, Kihyun felt too tight it made Hyunwoo wonder whether he was a virgin or not.

"Ahhh" Kihyun closed his eyes, he could literally felt Hyunwoo's underside veins rubbing his inside.

 

_He's so big..._

 

"I thought you can handle this beast?" Hyunwoo asked, rising his eyebrows smugly before he stopped thrusting.

Kihyun opened his eyes and glared at him before he tried to ride Hyunwoo again.

 

_Fuck_

 

Hyunwoo chuckled before he flipped them again, pining Kihyun to the bed as he began to rammed into Kihyun with a brutal pace, not letting the boy to adjust to the new position.

Kihyun was a moaning mess, it felt like his lower part was being ripped in half.

 

Fuck the raw sex

 

He cursed himself, this was his punishment for being impatient little horny bitch he was. He should've prepped himself before taking the beast in.

"Nnghh aanhhh" a man who has been married feels different, from the way Hyunwoo set his pace, quick and then slow.

The way Hyunwoo held his tiny body, knowing exactly how much pressure Kihyun could accept before he breaks.

The way Hyunwoo rolled his hips and hit all the sweet spot dead on.

The way Hyunwoo touched him... indeed, Hyunwoo has all the experiences Kihyun's been thirsting for.

"T-there! Aanghh!" Hyunwoo knew all the tricks to make him feel jittery and sent him off the edge.

Hyunwoo growled deep when Kihyun clenched around his length, it was getting harder for both of them but of course, Hyunwoo was stronger than that so he thrusts back in with more force than before, Kihyun was pushed to the headboard as he wrapped his legs weakly around Hyunwoo's waist.

"Can't handle the beast?" Hyunwoo looked down and smirked at Kihyun who was a mess now  
"Shut up and kiss me" Kihyun said as he tried to free his hands, Hyunwoo chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Kihyun.  
"Mmhhh" Kihyun was a little bit distracted by the kiss and gasped when Hyunwoo thrusts back in  
"Mmphh!" Hyunwoo grinned and bite Kihyun's lips before going down to his jawline and finally on his collarbone. He licked at the skin before he sucked hard on it.  
"Annhh!"Kihyun moaned as he gripped Hyunwoo's black locks tight, head thrown back in a pure bliss. Hyunwoo smirked before he sucked on Kihyun's Adam's apple hard as the boy swallowed his saliva.

"Mngghh"

 

_Goddamn, Hyunwoo knew all the tricks._

 

Kihyun bit his lips hard as Hyunwoo quickened his pace, hitting his bundle of nerves with every thrusts. He held Kihyun's thighs with bruising grips as he continued to rammed in hard.

"I'm- nghhh!" Kihyun came with a high pitched moan, he swore that this was his best orgasm ever in his life.

Hyunwoo growled as Kihyun's walls clenched around him as he could feel his own climax was nearing. With a low grunt Hyunwoo came, spurting his seed deep inside Kihyun's hole, milking him dry as the boy moaned at the sensation.

Hyunwoo pulled out after a few while, watching as a few trickle of his cum mixed with some blood leaked out from Kihyun's abused hole.

"You never had sex before?" Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo's biceps hard and glared  
"Who's even still a virgin at the age of 20" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"But you were bleeding"  
"Well, duh" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"Who wouldn't if it was you, honestly? Have you ever seen how gigantic you are? Anyone would've been torn apart" Kihyun said as he clicked his tongue, but Hyunwoo was having none of it. He needs to make sure that he didn't just take a boy's virginity.  
"Ki-"  
"You're such an old man, I'm not a virgin okay? I'm not gonna tell you how I lost my virginity but the point is I'm not a fuckin virgin" Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
"I've fucked before and still fucking if that's what you were worrying about"

 

_Well, if fucking with your bestfriend counts._

 

"I need my beauty sleep so off of me" Kihyun said as he pulled the blanket over his tired body, wincing a little when he tried to move his lower body.  
"Don't even think of going anywhere " Kihyun said as he held Hyunwoo's hand  
"I need my warmth" he said again, feeling uncomfortable as he could feel Hyunwoo's gaze on him.  
"I'm a high maintenance man" Kihyun said again, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"Boy you mean" Hyunwoo said as he laid beside Kihyun, pulling him closer and chuckled as Kihyun immediately snuggled up to him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are, the second chapter of this story. Kihyun already stated that he wasn't looking for love nor a permanent relationship but can he? This is only the beginning of their life, many things will happen in the future~ we haven't met with the other characters as well. Please tell me what you think of this story^^


	4. Chapter 3

**_"How was he? How's his skill?"_ ** Kihyun giggled over the phone  
"A god" Kihyun said as he pulled the cover until it reached his chin  
"He's so... fuck Min, he's so hot and I don't even know how to explain it" Kihyun said again, memories of last night flooded his mind  
**_"He's big?"_**  
"Big and thick" Kihyun giggled as he could hear Minhyuk's moaned on the other line  
**_"Bitch now I need to see him"_**  
"Maybe I could... record? You always like seeing me riding another man right?"  
**_"Ohhh, bad bad boy"_**  
"Hmhh, he's so... the true definition of a sugar daddy that I've been looking for"  
**_"Single or?"_**  
"Divorced with a kid, I don't know if it's a son or daughter" Kihyun reached out and took a strawberry from the food tray on the bedside table  
"But he's hot" Kihyun said again as he chewed on the strawberry  
**_"Geez, stop bragging you bitch"_**  
"You need to get laid, what happened to hoe brothers??" Kihyun mocked  
**_"Fuck off"_**  
"Nah, I want to be fucked by Hyunwoo"  
**_"Bitch"_ ** Minhyuk spat as he disconnected the line.

Kihyun giggled as he got out of the bed, pulling the satin blanket to cover his petite body as he walked out of the room, searching for Hyunwoo.

Kihyun walked downstairs as he found Hyunwoo was talking to someone over the phone, standing in front of a big pool with only sweatpants on. Kihyun licked his lips as he made his way towards the man.

Kihyun slide his arms around Hyunwoo's waist and hugged the man from the back, his hands roaming freely on Hyunwoo's broad chest and defined abs.  
Hyunwoo said nothing as he continued to talk with someone over the phone, it looked serious but Kihyun want him, right here and now.

Kihyun let go of his back hug and circling the man so he was facing Hyunwoo with a seductive smile on his face, Hyunwoo's eyebrows were knitted a sign of how serious the matter he was talking now.

Kihyun smiled sweetly as he circled his arms around Hyunwoo's neck and pulled their body closer, he leaned into Hyunwoo's firm body as the tip of their noses touched. Kihyun licked his lips before he grinded against Hyunwoo's cock, biting his lips sexily.

He gave Hyunwoo's lips a soft peck before going down to his strong jawline and to his neck, nibbling on the skin underneath his ear and moaned loudly when his cock grazed on Hyunwoo's.

Hyunwoo looked down at Kihyun with unreadable expression, Kihyun's face was red now, he got really hard from grinding against the older man.

"I expect you to give me the report tomorrow Mr. Kim, the sales should be around 90 to 100% and I expect no less than that" Kihyun moaned again, this time a little bit louder because damn, who would've thought that Hyunwoo's business tone was this hot?  
"Yes, we are planning to build a new management" Hyunwoo said casually as he other hand slide down to Kihyun's waist, kneading his ass cheeks.

Kihyun bit his lips to prevent another moan but he was having a hard time hiding his flushed cheeks and red, swollen cock from Hyunwoo.

"Don't debut another group" Hyunwoo said again as he pulled Kihyun impossibly closer  
"Be a good boy" Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun's ear before turning the him and pinned him against the nearest glass wall.

His hand reached down and stroked Kihyun's sensitive cock, Kihyun held back a long moan as Hyunwoo slide his thumb over the head, smearing the precum.

"Make no sound and I'll give you a reward" Hyunwoo said again, pulling down his sweatpants and stroked his cock into life before sliding between Kihyun's ass cheeks.

Kihyun was still a little bit lose from last night and he could see some of his own semen there.

"I want you to focus on Stray Kids and Astro" Hyunwoo said as he began to slide inside  
"Mnghh" Kihyun immediately closed his mouth with his hands, closing his eyes tightly as Hyunwoo's cock began to stretched him without any lubrication or preparation.  
"I heard Bang Chan have composed few songs, I want Stray Kids to have comeback this year" Hyunwoo said as he finally settled all the way inside.

Kihyun's head was thrown back, face flushed red as he hold back a moan when Hyunwoo began to thrusts inside with a brutal pace not bothering to end the call.

"I'll get Hoseok for this comeback" Hyunwoo gritted his teeth when Kihyun clenched around his length  
"Nghh!" A moan slipped out of Kihyun's mouth when Hyunwoo found his sweet spot, smirking at the young boy, Hyunwoo set his pace faster and harder, hitting the same spot over and over again.  
"What was that?" Kihyun gasped  
"A hamster" Hyunwoo casually said as Kihyun's eyes widened  
"Yes, a new pet" Hyunwoo chuckled  
"I'll take a good care of this one" Hyunwoo said as the line was disconnected, he put his phone on the nearest table before he held Kihyun's hips firmly as the thrusts inside.  
"I'm- ahh!" Kihyun moaned, knowing that there was no one else to hear him but Hyunwoo.  
"Mmhhh!" Kihyun couldn't help but to moan like a whore, Hyunwoo was too good. Hitting every spot rightly, ramming inside with a brutal pace and strength. Completely forgotten Hyunwoo's promise earlier.

Kihyun clenched his tiny fists as he shuddered when his orgasm hit, staining the mirror wall in front of him with his cum as he let out a high pitched moan.

He unconsciously clenched around Hyunwoo's length, earning a loud growl from the man as it began to be a little harder for him to move.

"You're so tight baby" Kihyun bit his lips at the nickname.

Hyunwoo's pace turned into erratic as his own orgasm is nearing, he held Kihyun's hips firmly in bruising grips as he came inside Kihyun, filling the boy deep with his seed.

He rides his orgasm for a while, enjoying the warmth of Kihyun's tight hole.

Hyunwoo grunts as he pulled out from Kihyun's abused hole, watching as a few cum trickled down to his thighs. Kihyun looked to the back with his half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed as his lips were swollen because of the excessive biting.

Hyunwoo took a wet towel and began to clean Kihyun's body, amused by Kihyun's tiny whimpers.  
"Why did you call me a hamster?" Hyunwoo swore he could hear Kihyun pouted from his voice  
"You don't like it?"  
"I'm a shark and it's a fact only" Hyunwoo chuckled at Kihyun's remarks  
"Sure, a shark" He brought Kihyun back to his bedroom and laid the boy on the bed, covering him with fresh blanket.

Kihyun blinked as he yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Where's my reward?" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"I thought the arrangement was make no sound and I'll give you a reward?" Kihyun pouted  
"But I didn't!" Kihyun defended himself  
"Well, at least I'm not as loud as the other night but still! We fucked so I at least deserve pretty things" Hyunwoo chuckled before he took something out from his wallet and gave it to Kihyun.

Kihyun's eyes lit in excitement when he recognized what it was, a black card. He reached out and took the card.

"You really trust me with this?" He asked, he needed to make sure of few things first.  
"Money isn't a problem to me, buy whatever you want" Hyunwoo said as he walked into the shower.

When Kihyun heard the shower was turned on he let out a little yelp and began to roll around the bed, completely forgetting the fact that his lower parts still hurts.

"Ouch" Kihyun winced at the pain.

He needed to tell the hoes, probably throwing a party. A shopping party sounded nice, all nighter with the hoes and everyone in campus.

Kihyun was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize that Hyunwoo finished his shower and was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"One condition" Hyunwoo suddenly said, almost scaring the hell out of Kihyun  
"What?" Kihyun snapped  
"Night's curfew" Kihyun's eyes widened  
"No!" He whined  
"You need to be home at 9"  
"It's not fair! I got my own hoes you know" Kihyun pouted  
"I know"  
"But you said it yourself! No string attached which mean I have my own freedom, not like this!"  
"Be a good boy" Kihyun clicked his tongue  
"Or... you don't want the card" Kihyun's eyes widened  
"No- I mean I want it... Unghh! I'll do what you say" Kihyun huffed  
"For a man in his late 30s with a son you are such a high maintenance and demanding one" Hyunwoo shook his head  
"Don't you have a class today?"  
"No I-FUCK!"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it was reveled... Kihyun is a thirsty, high maintenance hamster- I mean shark.  
> You're all already knows who the "hoes" are right??? And yes, Hyunwoo handled the management himself /insert evil laugh/
> 
> P.s : I don't think Kihyun and night's curfew goes along well


	5. Chapter 4

Kihyun rushed to his class, that god damn Hyunwoo only laughed when Kihyun literally screeched when he looked at the time.

He has an exam today and he completely forgot about it because he was having the biggest sex in his life, he couldn’t exactly said that to his professor right?

Kihyun panted as he managed to get inside the class right before the professor entered the room, Kihyun took the front row seat as usual while the other kids scrambling over to get the back row, as far as possible from their professor.

Kihyun took out his notebook, his eyes catch a glimpse of his junior in Music Major.

Son Changkyun

A weird, shy and quiet kid.

Kihyun never seen him around with other kids except Jooheon, well Jooheon hang out with everyone.

Heard that he was a music genius and that everyone was literally head over heels with him, said something about his deep, husky voice when he rap.

Yeah, apparently he rap.

Kihyun shook his head slightly and focused on the screen in front of him instead. Failed to realize that a pair of brown eyes were looking at him, watching closely in pure admiration towards him.

“I want you to compose a song that conveys your feelings at the moment, you can do it alone, duo or trio. Anything will do as long as you make a decent nusic. I will be needing the music sheet, lyrics and all other things.” The professor said before dismissing the class

Kihyun sighed as he put his things inside his bag, he stood up and walked outside from the class, earning a polite greets from his juniors on the way.

Yes, Kihyun was one of the popular senior in his major, it and along with the fact that he is the genius in music. Everyone admire him, from his voice, his skill, his personality, his looks, and his everything. Of course, Kihyun along with Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

The Bermuda Princes.

The three of them have always been on top and with Minhyuk’s unbelievable social skill, news spread fast and Princes of University had become the unspoken title of them.

“K-Kihyun _sunbae-nim_ ” Kihyun turned his heels to the owner of the voice, the Son Changkyun. He raised his eyebrows, questioning. Changkyun’s face was red, he was flustered by the sudden gesture of Kihyun.  
“I-I….”  
“Yes?”  
“IjustWantToSayThatIReallyLoveAndAdmireYourSoftVoiceAndItsSuchAGreatOpportunityIfImAbleToWorkWithYouOnThisProject” Changkyun said in one deep breath.

Kihyun blinked slowly, like a stupid, dumbfounded even, kid. Sure, Changkyun is a rapper but he didn’t expect for the boy to use his skill on him, like no one, no human could catch a single thing he said.

Not even the genius Yoo Kihyun. So Kihyun smiled softly and titled his head.

“I appreciate you talking to me but I will appreciate it even more if you could speak slowly, it’ll be such a waste if I'm unable to hear your infamous deep voice right?” Kiihyun smiled, a little bit flirting to be honest but damn, the image of Hyunwoo’s cock and the feeling of being rammed inside by him washed over his clouded mind.

It was Changkyun’s turn to blinked slowly, registering Kihyun’s words before his mouth fell open in an ‘O’ shape and he looked down, trying miserably to hide his reddening face up to his ears.

“My, did I said something I shouldn’t?” Kihyun chuckled, Changkyun quickly shook his head.  
“N-no! I-I mean, no….”  
“So? What was you trying to say?”  
“I….”

 

 

_Fuck, deep breath Changkyun… Deep breath… He’s not a fuckin human eater._

 

 

“I wanted to ask if you will consider on doing a collaboration with me…” Changkyun looked down  
“Oh?” Kihyun gasped, he really didn’t think Changkyun or anyone in particular to ask him about collaboration since everyone seemed to avoid being in the same team with him with because they were afraid that Kihyun would outshine them, a ridiculous and pathetic reason to be honest.  
“It’s a good idea” Kihyun said smiling, eyes turned into crescents  
“R-really?” Kihyun nodded  
“Just give me the time and place” Kihyun said as he took the phone on Changkyun’s hands before typing his number  
“This is my number, hit me up anytime okay?” Kihyun winked and Changkyun was flustered by his words because it could mean two things  
“I can do the other thing too” Kihyun whispered before he walked away, leaving the poor boy to deal with his red and flushed face.

 

 

-

 

 

“So, bitch” Minhyuk said as he plopped down on the couch next to Kihyun who was eating his chicken  
“How’s Hyunwoo?” Kihyun smirked  
“Oh? Eager to know?” Minhyuk rolled his eyes before he hit the back of Kihyun’s head  
“You should be lucky that I forced you to meet with him” Kihyun made a gagging sounds  
“Disgusting” Kihyun said before he chewed on his fries  
“ _Duh_ , but seriously though how was he?”  
“God, that’s all I’m saying”  
“God? One word only?”  
“It’s the best word to describe him” Kihyun moaned at the thought of his earlier activity with Hyunwoo this morning  
“Here’s the turtle” Minhyuk said as Hyungwon entered their shared dorm

Hyungwon plopped next to Kihyun’s other side sleepily before he buried his face on the pillow and almost, almost, fell asleep if it wasn’t for Minhyuk who squeezed his butt, he let out a yelp before he glared at Minhyuk.

“Excuse you, but my ass is very sore now, I would really appreciate it if you don’t touch it, thank you very much” Hyungwon snapped  
“Well, daddy Hoseok gave you a good time eh?” Minhyuk said, earning a laughter from Kihyun who immediately choked on his chicken and reached out to his glass before gulping down the carbonated drink.  
“More likely a good spank” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“Oh?”  
“What did our poor turtle do that earned him a very good spanking?” Minhyuk wriggled his eyebrows  
“He caught me kissing with his nephew” this time Kihyun choked on his cola while Minhyuk gasped dramatically  
“Bitch, you didn’t” Kihyun said in disbelief  
“Tell me more about it” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“I was on drugs okay, and I had this vibrator up in my ass for like hours. He fuckin left me in that condition for hours!” Hyungwon said, hands in the air  
“Can you believe it?? I was so desperate for a release, it fuckin hurt- oh and did I mentioned that he put a cock ring on me??” Kihyun choked on the bones, he really need to stop eating while Hyungwon told his tale.  
“I was fuckin having dry orgasm for like hours! _**Hours!**_ That damn old man” Hyungwon spat  
“So? You jumped on the first cock you see?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“Of course I would, bitch, who wouldn’t” Minhyuk giggled  
“So his nephew accidentally went into his room because he thought he could find Hoseok there but bitch he was so wrong, he found me tied to the bed with vibrator up in my ass, a gag ball in my mouth and a fuckin cock ring. Don’t forget the fact that I was on drugs, fully displayed to him”  
“And and and?”  
“He thought I was in trouble or something so he went up to me and took off my gag ball, bitch guess what I did?”  
“Moaned like a bitch in heat and begged him to kiss you”  
“Not quite but I did moaned like a bitch, but I didn’t begged to be kiss, I begged to be fucked” Hyungwon smirked  
“Ohh, you naughty turtle”  
“The pro sugar baby” Kihyun said  
“Of course he couldn’t say no to me, so he kissed me and well we were about to have a real sex before Hoseok came inside the room all mighty in his glorious suit and eyebrows raised with that motherfuckin smirk on his face”  
“Shit, I’m going wet”  
“And then he said something to his nephew, guess what he did?”  
“Drop the salad”  
“He fuckin kissed his nephew in front of me, his lewd sugar baby on edge. The kiss was so hot, all tongues, saliva and sucking, I could even hear he sucked on his nephew’s tongue, fuck” Minhyuk and Kihyun nodded eagerly  
“He told something to the boy and he left us two alone, and that’s when he starred to punish me, like goddammit it fuckin hurts and he was so rough but it was so good” Minhyuk and Kihyun moaned at the thoughts  
“I know what we deserve tonight” Kihyun said smugly  
“I have a tale to tell and guess who got this from?” Kihyun said as he pulled out Hyunwoo’s black card  
“Bitch, he didn’t”  
“Oh yes he did”  
“HOES NIGHT OUT”

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is finally making an appearance here, the classic junior who admires his senior~  
> Hyungwon is as thirsty as Kihyun, perhaps even more ㅋㅋㅋ and can you guess who is Wonho's nephew? Wonho is the type of man who is fine with polyamory so it's a good thing for our thirsty turtle right?? ㅋㅋㅋ


	6. Chapter 5

Kihyun was having the time of his life, partying in the club, bodies grinding against each other as he gulped down the strong liquor that burned his throat.

It’s been a long time since he, Hyungwon and Minhyuk went out to a club like this, and they usually have a quick fuck when they’re stressed or needed a release badly, not that they didn’t have the money to spend but because college was being a bitch to them.

Though Hyungwon spent more times with his sugar daddy than with Kihyun and Minhyuk, they would fuck each other occasionally when the boy was back from pleasing his sugar daddy.

Kihyun was giggling as he watched Hyungwon kissed Minhyuk hungrily, hands groping at anyplace he could reach and Minhyuk pulled him even closer, Kihyun rolled his eyes, feeling left out, before he pulled Minhyuk to him and kissed him, Hyungwon clicked his tongue and murmured about something like ‘stealer’.

Kihyun giggled as Hyungwon was sandwiching Kihyun between him and Minhyuk, hands sliding down to his growing erection as Minhyuk kissed him deep. The three of them were a mess as Kihyun giggled, getting his hands tangled in Hyungwon’s hair while Minhyuk slide his hand in his pants, pumping his cock slowly.

Kihyun was thrusting against Minhyuk's slow pumps, hands found their way back to gripped at Hyungwon's pink locks as the younger male sucked on his white, exposed neck.

This was indeed a heaven, Kihyun couldn't remember exactly when was the last time they had threesome but it was definitely a long time ago.

The three of them have come into a weird, polyamory relationship with no string attached.

If the three of them have one thing in common, that is hated being tied with someone romantically because apparently love was tiring and useless for the three of them.

_"Love can't feed you but your body can."_

That's what Minhyuk said when he got his first sugar daddy, damn his first sugar daddy was rich as fuck and don't forget the fact that he was also kinky, which lucky because Minhyuk was also into these things. It was two years ago though, they decided to part ways because his sugar daddy found someone he wanted to marry. No hard feelings, they have the last time together and then everything was like there was nothing happened between them at all.

Kihyun was pulled from his thoughts when Minhyuk kissed him hard, licking and sucking on his plump lips. Kihyun moaned and Minhyuk wasted no time, he pushed his tongue inside, tasting Kihyun's hot cavern.

He tasted like the liquor he drank earlier, sweet and intoxicating. Minhyuk grinned before he pulled away, watching hungrily as a string of saliva connecting both of them before Kihyun licked his lips, looking at him with eyes that filled with lust.

"I think we gave enough show." Minhyuk smirked as he pulled Kihyun and Hyungwon away from the dance floor, hungry eyes watching them as if they were their preys.

Minhyuk was the one driving, keeping them safe on road while Kihyun and Hyungwon were making out in the back seats. Kihyun sitting on Hyungwon's lap, his ass was on display to Minhyuk while Hyungwon was fingering him.

"Mmhhmm" Kihyun moaned out loud when the tips of Hyungwon's fingers brushed against his bundle of nerves.  
"Hold yourself baby, we're still on the way." Minhyuk said as he looked at Kihyun from the mirror in the front.  
"Hhmhh" Kihyun only managed to moaned back at Minhyuk's words.

As soon as they arrived at their shared dorm, the three of them wasted no time stripping out of their clothes. Kihyun was sucking Hyungwon off while Minhyuk was rimming him, he pushed his tongue inside, earning a choke from Kihyun who was pushed to Hyungwon's length.

"Ohh yess" Hyungwon cursed under his breath as he bit his lips.

Kihyun was bobbing his head up and down, his eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at Hyungwon's blissful face. Hyungwon caressed Kihyun's cheek with his right thumb, guiding the mouth on his cock.

"Yes baby, so good, so perfect." Hyungwon knew that Kihyun like getting praised, he might as well have a praise kink.

Meanwhile Minhyuk was already squeezing a generous amount on Kihyun's hole, the boy hissed at the cold gel against his hole.

Minhyuk chuckled before he coated his throbbing length, stroking it a few times before he aligned his cock to Kihyun's hole, teasing it and watched as it clenched around nothing.

"Look at you, so hungry for my cock." Minhyuk grinned as he slapped Kihyun's butt cheeks.  
"Mmghh!" Kihyun moaned at the sting sensation, wriggling his ass right to Minhyuk's face.

The male chuckled before he pushed all the way in until he was fully seated inside Kihyun's tight hole, he was engulfed with Kihyun's warmth.

"Yes baby, just like that." Hyungwon praised him, holding his body in place. Knowing that Kihyun must be tired from the position they were in, thrusting slowly into his mouth as Minhyuk also started his pace.  
"So good, so tight. All wet for me" Minhyuk said as he slapped Kihyun's ass cheeks until they reddened from the hits.

Kihyun was in the nth cloud, getting both of his mouth and his hole fucked mercilessly. Minhyuk rammed inside, chasing his orgasm as his hand found its way to Kihyun's hard cock, pumping it with the same pace as his and Hyungwon's thrusts.

"Damn!" Hyungwon grunted as he came first, shooting his load into Kihyun's mouth.

The boy was having a hard time gulping down all of his semen, some of it trickled down to his throat. Hyungwon pulled out and he stroked Kihyun's sweaty bangs out of his face.

Kihuun came not too long after him, spurting in Minhyuk's hand, some of them landed on his stomach and sheets. Minhyuk came after him, shooting his hot load inside him, filling the boy to the brim, he thrusts slowly, riding his orgasm before he pulled out.

The three of the collapsed on the bed, chest rising and fall, trying to catch their breath.

"We should clean up." Kihyun mumbled.  
"I never hated you this much in my life as I am right now." Minhyuk sneered.  
"Fuck you all, go to sleep." Hyungwon murmured  
"Sleep deprived turtle/bitch" Kihyun and Minhyuk said in unison.  
"My daddy pays me better than y'all bitch does." Hyungwon spat.  
"My daddy fucked me better than y'all grandmas does." Kihyun responded.  
"Stop talking about sugar daddy or else Imma kicked both of you outta bed." Minhyuk spat, earning a laughter from both Kihyun and Hyungwon.  
"Daddy-less boy."  
"At least my hole is tighter than both of you does so shut up."  
"Virgin bitch."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One warning, this story is filthy af and will be filled with lots of smut scenes but also angst af.


	7. Chapter 6

Kihyun woke up strangely in a place he didn't recognize, since when his shared apartment became this... royal?

 

The room he's in was probably the size of his living room and kitchen combined into one space. There's no way Minhyuk or Hyungwon rented this or bought this place.

 

Kihyun sat carefully, eyes squinting to adjust to the room's dim lighting. He looked around the room, the simple and elegant design which he was  sure cost more than his, Minhyuk and Hyungwon combined into one and sold into a human organs black market.

This must be Hyunwoo's place.

 

Kihyun stood up, breathed in relief as he saw himself on the mirror reflection. At least he looked decent.

 

Kihyun made his way down to the stairs, this was one hell of a massive house he's ever been inside to. All of the ornaments, silk curtains, silver wares, everything about this house scream _'belongs to the richest man alive'_ to Kihyun.

 

"You're awake?" Kihyun turned his heels to face the man behind him.

 

It was Hyunwoo, standing over the counter and holding a glass of water. He wore a plain black fitting shirt and  grey sweatpants. He looked like he just finished his daily work out, Kihyun gulped down at the sight. The slight tanned skin, the beads of sweat trickled down to his sinful body.

 

Never knew that satan could be this hot

 

"I'm thirsty" Kihyun blurted out.

 

_Wait, thirsty? Wasn't he supposed to ask why he was here or how??_

 

Hyunwoo smiled as he gestured Kihyun to come closer, Kihyun nodded and made his way to the kitchen counter. He sat right in front of Hyunwoo, eyes never leaving the man's body.

 

"Can I get something sweet?" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows.  
"Legal or...?"  
"I'm fine with anything but I prefer the illegal, and hot one." Kihyun winked.

 

Hyunwoo took something from the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine, he tilted his head a little when Kihyun leaned forward.

 

"You like this one?" Kihyun bit his lips.

 

Well, if it wasn't for the label that scream _'probably cost more than your body bitch'_ he'd go with simpler one but damn, Kihyun is a high maintenance baby boy of course he'd give a taste to every dollars that Hyunwoo has.

 

Kihyun nodded and watched as Hyunwoo poured the red wine like a pro and then give the glass to Kihyun.

 

"Careful, it might not taste like what you expected." Hyunwoo smirked.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and pouted, he looked at Hyunwoo unamused.

 

"I'm 20 years old, not some 16 years old teenagers who can't tolerate anything but candies." Kihyun said as he took a sip of the wine slowly, he hated to admit but it does taste weird.

 

If it wasn't for his pride, he would've spit the wine right away but he gulped it instead and earning a low chuckle from Hyunwoo.

 

"You were not supposed to drink all of it at once, one sip at a time, most people usually take their time drinking wine like this."  
"Well, I'm not most people." Kihyun still managed to say with his usual sass.  
"Sure, you can drink anything you want." Hyunwoo said, shooking his head in amusement as he went upstairs to change his clothes.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes before roaming over Hyunwoo's drinks cabinet, he grinned when he found a bottle of gin.

 

_Well, isn't it a good time to be wrecked?_

 

 

-

 

 

"Oh? I thought you stopped being a singer?" Hyunwoo joked to someone on the phone  
"I'm a two different person, when I'm Younghyun and YoungK"  
"Whatever Younghyun _slash_ Young K, aren't you worried that your fans might find out that you actually the owner of DAY6 club? They've been going at it for some quite time now, think that the owner is a fan of yours." Younghyun chuckled.  
"Let's leave it at that, anyway I got a party soon, you coming?"  
"That question is supposed to be for Hoseok but thanks anyway, I'll see if I can make it." Hyunwoo shook his head as he made his way downstairs.

 

He was greeted by the sight of Kihyun, face flushed and giggling alone with a bottle of gin half empty.

 

He figured, Kihyun is a wild one.

 

"I was going to discuss about our contract." Hyunwoo said as he took the bottle from Kihyun's hands.

 

The boy looked up before he grinned and circled his arms around Hyunwoo's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

 

"I'm 90% sober." Kihyun said as he giggled.  
"More like barely sober." Hyunwoo chuckled as he steadied Kihyun on his lap.  
"There are few things we need to discuss, especially about your and my schedule."  
"Mmhhmm" Kihyun hummed as he snuggled to Hyunwoo's neck.  
"This will be the place we meet."  
"Oohh our secret base?"  
"If you like to call it so." Hyunwoo said as he tried to stop Kihyun from nibbling on his neck like a baby.  
"First things first, my name is Hyunwoo and I'm a married man with a son."  
"Divorced man you mean." Kihyun said, surprisingly sober.  
"Heard from my friend, you are now undergoing the divorce papers" Hyunwoo shook his head.  
"Doesn't change the fact that I am married, I have a son who is 3 years younger than you which mean I need you to know that this was only temporary and if anything should happen that forced me to choose, I need you to remember that I will choose my family. Blood is thicker than water, I don't want you to have any feelings between us." Hyunwoo stopped and looked into Kihyun's honey brown eyes, the boy was looking at him too, at some point Hyunwoo though he had hurt the boy's feelings.  
"Oh silly, who wants to be tied to a married man these days?" Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
"Besides, I know that blood is thicker than water very well, you don't have to worry... I'm in for the sex and money." Hyunwoo nodded.  
"Glad to know." Kihyun smiled sweetly before he kissed the man, pulling away after a while.  
"I'm going to take a shower" Kihyun said as he winked, leaving Hyunwoo behind.

 

 

-

 

 

_Feelings? He's Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun never use his feelings in anything._

 

Kihyun walked to the private Jacuzzi as he pulled his shirt over his head, walking slowly towards the tub.

 

**_Blood is thicker than water_ **

 

_Of course I know that fuckin well_

 

Kihyun slid into the tub and rested his head against the warm ssurface feeling the warmth of the water calming his nerves.

 

The words that have been drilled into his mind ever since he was 15 years old...

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for delaying the updates but I will try my best to update regularly.  
> I might add iKon members soon, so please anticipate it^^


	8. Chapter 7

"Don't forget to pick me up at 4 dad," Changkyun said as he took his phone.  
"Have fun with your mom," Hyunwoo smiled before he kissed Changkyun's temple, earning an eye roll from his son.  
"Of course I will," Hyunwoo sighed as soon as Changkyun left the room.

Honestly, marriage was never easy but divorce was way more than that. It wasn't that simple, he and Changkyun's mother had no feelings for one another when their parents set them up, not even the slightest. Of course, developing feelings were on progress since they made a vow to each other but something was always off.

As if they weren't mean for each other...

It was Changkyun's mother who made the call, said she needed some fresh air, out of the town but Hyunwoo should knew better than that. She was playing around, came with a boyfriend to Changkyun's sweet seventeenth birthday, acting as if there was nothing wrong.

He loved her, but it was all in the past. The only thing that keeps him from completely banning her to be at min miles away from his family was his own son, Changkyun loves his mother so much.

The boy denied everything about the divorce and act as if his life was normal again, not facing the threat of broken home to his face. He couldn't blame Changkyun even if the boy denied everything, Hyunwoo was never at home before it's always his mother and him 24/7.

Hyunwoo sighed and massaged his temple, it's gonna be a long way to recover the boy's tantum when all of this done.

His attention quickly switched to the phone beside him, showing 'Kihyun' on the bright, flickering screen. Hyunwoo smiled a little before he picked up the phone.

"Guess you can't be away for that long?" Hyunwoo chuckled.  
"No, I miss your dick, _duh_ ," Hyunwoo swore he could hear Kihyun rolled his eyes on the other side.  
"Anyway, can I come over? I need to work on some of my proposal and I need quite time but sadly _my friends are having the sex of their life like some rabbits in heat and didn't bother to stay quiet at all,_ " Hyunwoo could hear that Kihyun was actually said those to his friends in the hope of them to tuned the volume down.  
"I'll pick you up?" Hyunwoo asked, faintly heard the moaning mess behind Kihyun.  
"Sweet!" Kihyun said excitedly before he hung up.

Hyunwoo shook his head and chuckled, he liked how Kihyun live his life freely as he wanted to.

Kihyun was such a great companion, one for sex and two for his caring personality. Intentionally or not, he was always looking after Hyunwoo who barely had time to take care of himself.

Sometimes Kihyun would stay and made lunch for Changkyun and him, saying that both of them might actually collapsed from all of the unhealthy foods they've been eating for God knows how long though it brought more questions from his son such as where did he got all of those delicious foods.

He took his car keys and went out to his Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita and quickly drove to Kihyun's apartment.

It didn't take long to reach Kihyun's apartment, he waited in his car and dialed Kihyun's number. The line rang five times before Kihyun picked it up.

"Hello? Are you- _ngghh!_ " Hyunwoo knitted his eyebrows in confusion when Kihyun suddenly let out a high pitched moan.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I- _knock it off Lee  Minhyuk or else Imma chopped your dick,_ " Kihyun threatened someone on the other side of line.  
"Mhhmmm but that wasn't what you said last night babe," Hyunwoo could hear that Lee Minhyuk person whispered into Kihyun's ear.  
"What was it? _Ohh-fuck! God-faster!_ "  
"Fuck off you bastard, get off of me," there was some faint ruckus before Kihyun spoke again.  
"Please forget whatever he said."  
"I don't mind, you sounded hot," Hyunwoo chuckled.  
"I'm on my-"  
"And helpless."  
"I can be more than that if you want," Kihyun said in a sultry tone.

Hyunwoo looked to the side when Kihyun tapped on his car window, he unlocked the door and the boy quickly slide in.

"So..." Hyunwoo started the car engine.  
"Had a good time last night?"  
"Yeah..." Kihyun licked his lips, he turned to his side and watched Hyunwoo drive for a while before he moved to sit on Hyunwoo's lap, circling his hands around the older man's neck.  
"You're lucky the street is empty or else I'm going to get both of us killed."  
"Hmmhh," Kihyun hummed as he gave Hyunwoo's lips a soft peck.  
"I had a good time..." he said, fingers tracing Hyunwoo's facial features.  
"But wasn't as good as you... _daddy_ ," Kihyun whispered seductively before he grinded against Hyunwoo's cock.

He rolled his hips slowly and sensually, feeling the friction of the fabric and the growing bulge in the older man's pants. Kihyun's moans filled the car as rain began to pour down in the city, it was hot and things were getting steamy.

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, his eyes were filled with lust before the man captured his lips.

Kihyun moaned against the kiss, teeth clashing as Hyunwoo sucked on his tongue, tasting his insides. Kihyun's fingers found their way to Hyunwoo's black locks and gripped them, tugging at the slightly harsh, earning a low growl from the male.

"Nnghhhh," Kihyun moaned deeply, Hyunwoo pulled away just before Kihyun could deepened the kiss and turned his eyes on the street.  
"You can get more when we arrived baby," Kihyun pouted and started to grind harder.  
"But Kihyunnie wants daddy now," Kihyun said, his long eyelashes fluttering.  
"Well, daddy's driving so you got to get what you want by yourself."  
"Okay daddy," Kihyun said as he lowered his head.

He unbuckled Hyunwoo's leather belt  and unzipped his pants, he let out Hyunwoo's hard cock from his boxer and licked his lips. It was throbbing hard, the tip of it was slightly red with leaking pre cum.

Kihyun wasted no time before he sucked on the head slowly, licking along the shaft up and down. His other hand stroked what his mouth couldn't reach.

"Mhhmmh," Kihyun bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the length.  
"Damn baby, have you been practicing or were you born this good hm?"  
"I'm good just for you daddy," Kihyun said before he took the length down until it touched the back of his throat.  
"Good boy," Hyunwoo patted Kihyun's head softly, eyes still on the road.

Kihyun keep sucking on the length, sometimes drag his teeth along the shaft just to drive Hyunwoo's to the brink and when the older man unconsciously thrusts his hips, Kihyun knew he was close so he quickened his pace and let out a long moan when Hyunwoo shot his hot load into his mouth.

Kihyun was having a hard time gulping all of them, some runs down to his chin and neck. It was a very erotic scene to see such a beautiful creature was getting wrecked by a blowjob, drooling with sperm.

"Good baby, good," Kihyun smiled before zipped Hyunwoo's pants and he sat back on the older man's lap.  
"Is my baby happy?" Kihyun hummed as he rested his head on Hyunwoo's firm chest.  
"But Kihyunnie still wants daddy inside," Hyunwoo chuckled.  
"Soon baby."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the late update and all... I'm also sorry if my stories aren't like what they used to be or if I'm missing touch here and there, I am also sorry for the late update schedule. I used to update every once a week but now I'm barely updating... Things been hard and I want to focus on one thing first, there's also exams coming so I had to take a rest in writing so I won't  be update for at least 3 weeks? Perhaps to one month.
> 
> I am so sorry and thank you for always staying by my side, loving my stories and all... Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

Kihyun stared up at the ceilings, holding out his hand and stared at the old scars and bruises carved on his fair skin.  
His honey brown eyes were looking, so deep, so far away from the reality ahead of him as if he was drowning in his past memories.  
  


 _"Why do we have to take care of this kid? You are so stupid!"_  
_"I know! But my brother died and he got no one but me..."_  
_"Screw your brother and his son! I want him out of my house immediately! We don't even paid our own son enough attention and now you want this??? He's a liability to us!"_  
_"So we just left him?"_  
_"A better way... I know someone who would buy him for a high price."_

 _"W-where are we going uncle?" 7 years old Kihyun asked timidly, he winced at the strong grip of his uncle._  
_"Shut up!" Kihyun flinched, he bit his lips to prevent his cries._  
_"Why are you yelling to such a young boy like that Jinho?"_  
_"A-ah sir, I'm sorry but he's such a bad kid... I'm not sure you want a disobedient kid like him..." Kihyun looked up at the old man in front of him, his eyes wavering in fear._  
_"He's perfect," the man chuckled before he gave Jinho, Kihyun's uncle, two suitcases._  
_"Here's your payment and a bonus, he's such a porcelain... this time it's a good one," the old man grinned._  
_"T-thank you sir," Jinho bowed before he shoved Kihyun to the guard in front of him._  
_"Be a good boy," Jinho said before he walked away._  
_Kihyun turned his head, his eyes were filled with fear as he tried to release himself from the guards._  
_"No! Uncle!! D-don't! I'm scared..." Kihyun bit his lips as tears began to stream down his cheeks._  
_"Now now... let's have fun," the old man said as he stood up in front of Kihyun._  
  


Kihyun took a sharp breath as he was pulled back to the reality, he quickly sat up and wiped the tears away from his face.  
  


_What was that?_   
  


Kihyun clenched his jaw as he fisted his trembling hands, he tried to take a breath but he choked on his own tears instead.  
  


_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_   
  


"Aarrghhhhh," Kihyun groaned in pain when he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
"Aaahhh hhhrrgghh," he pulled his hair and started to sob uncontrollably.

He cried and cried again, the flashback of his past haunted him like a sin... Clawing at his mind, reopening the old wounds and terrorised him to no end.  
  


_Blood is thicker than water Kihyun._   
  


Kihyun cried his pain out, clawing at his own skin until they turned reddish. He felt dirty and disgusting... His tainted body, his past and his current state... All of them were so disgusting he wanted nothing else but to disappear.  
  


_He's filthy,_

_Disgusting,_

_And he was tainted._   
  


Kihyun continued to sob when Minhyuk came home, the man rushed to his side and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Minhyuk asked softly, rocking Kihyun's body back and forth gently.

Minhyuk knew, all of it... He knew everything but he chose not to invade Kihyun's fragile space instead he took the boy in his arms and dialed a number on his phone.

"It's okay... It'll be fine Ki... It'll be fine..." Kihyun said nothing as he sobbed harder, his whole body was trembling from fear.

Minhyuk rested his cheek on top of Kihyun's head as he took all the cries in his embrace, engulfing Kihyun with silent understandings.

He heard the front door getting unlocked and foot steps getting closer, the door to Kihyun's bedroom opened and it was Bobby. His breath was erratic and he wore his oversized jacket and a simple shirt with worn out jeans.

"It happened again," Minhyuk mouthed the word and softly giving Kihyun's fragile and petite body to Bobby to hold on to.

Bobby took Kihyun in his own hands and pulled the boy to his chest, Kihyun's eyes were puffy and red, his nose was also red from excessive wipes.

Bobby nodded to Minhyuk as the man walked out if the room, softly closing the door.

Bobby stroked Kihyun's soft locks gently, he looked down with sad eyes. Kihyun looked exactly the same as when the first time they met, small and sweet, young and fragile...   
  


Hollow and tainted.  
  


There wasn't a single thing that changed from the boy, his porcelain-like features, his broken fragments and his empty eyes.

Kihyun's eyebrows knitted in discomfort as he squirmed a little, Bobby smiled as he took the blanket to cover both him and Kihyun.

Kihyun looked like an angel when he was sleeping almost peacefully if it wasn't for his fragile state, to think that those old memories cameback at him suddenly... Something must triggered those haunted past.

"What happened to you...?" Bobby asked softly, fingers tracing Kihyun's facial features.

Kihyun was still as broken as when they first met, still empty inside... Bobby scoffed.  
  


_Of course, who wouldn't?_

_Blood is thicker than water? Screw my ass._   
  


How he wished for the man to be in jail for the rest of his life... No... dead even, he's fine with anything but of course, the world sucks.

He sold Kihyun, a 7 years old boy to a fucking old man. He didn't even bother to looked back, he took the money and flew away... Leaving Kihyun in a place where they broke him one by one, pieces by pieces.

"What happened to you...?" Bobby asked sadly, his voice was shaking.  
"You are perfect Ki... No less than us..." Bobby said as he kissed the top of Kihyun's head before he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"It's a dangerous game you played there Hyunwoo," Younghyun said as he took a sip of his wine.  
"Hoseok brought me in," Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.  
"Have you looked at the boy's background?"  
"Have you?" Younghyun shook his head.  
"We didn't plan to catch any feelings besides, this is only temporary."  
"Have you seen his eyes? I don't think it's the eyes of 20 years old kid with youth," Younghyun said, looking right into Hyunwoo's eyes.  
"I know but he said it himself, I don't want to push him further than he wanted me to and vice versa..." Younghyun nodded.  
"Well, as long as you won't break him more than he already was."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update for this baby, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. Things have gotten a lot worse and I got a lung surgery scheduled on December, I haven't been in a good state ever since my first surgery and it was getting hard not to give up on everything. Don't worry, I won't drop my stories ever. I will write regularly but it's hard to find the right time to update and probably it'll take longer time from now on for the new update.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the long update and thank you for staying.


	10. Chapter 9

“Now, would you mind to tell me what’s been bothering you lately son?” Hyunwoo asked, amused by his son’s behaviour for the past few days, weeks even.

Changkyun looked up from his phone, which he had been staring at for almost like hours before he pouted. Hyunwoo knew that expression too well, the expression that Changkyun always showed when he didn’t get something he knew impossible but still wanted it anyway. The boy pouted even more before he slouched down on the couch like a lazy puppy.

“I- I mean what’s wrong with me dad???” Changkyun whined.  
“What do you mean by _what’s wrong with you_ Changkyun?”  
“I have this senior in my college okay…”  
“The senior you always talked about,” Changkyun nodded.  
“Our professor gave us a song project and he said that we could do it solo or duo or whatever as long as we get it done and the song we produced is decent… So I asked him whether we could do a duet together or not and he said yes, which I sold my soul to the Satan doing it by the way, and he gave me his phone number and said to hit him up anytime,” Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, he always knew that Changkyun had the face that everyone loves so he guess Changkyun must’ve been getting flirted on a lot but he just didn’t expect to hear it from the boy himself that his idol senior actually hitting on him.  
“I’ve been waiting for his call for like days…” Changkyun whined.  
“And did you tried to call him?” Changkyun glared at his father.  
“Of course I did!” the boy pouted.  
“But he didn’t pick it up so I thought he was busy, I didn’t call the next day thinking that he perhaps still busy with his things and life too but I tried calling after like 4 days and he still didn’t pick it up… I started to think something happened to him you know? He didn’t update his social media too. I tried again and that time someone picked it up, it wasn’t him but his friend and I figured it was his friend because they’re childhood friends and such so he might actually had access to his phone but then his friend said that my senior got sick and it was a bad fever and that’s why he couldn’t contact me about our project…” Changkyun sighed, honestly it was amusing to Hyunwoo, the way Changkyun was being so secretive about his senior’s name like if he told Hyunwoo the name of the boy Hyunwoo might actually collect for the boy’s information which he might actually did to be honest.  
“So he didn’t contact you because he was sick?” Changkyun nodded.  
“I don’t see any problems with that son, I mean he was sick it’s not like he went clubbing and forgot about your project.”  
“But still, I expect at least a phone call??? He left me hanging for like weeks dad! Weeks!” Hyunwoo chuckled.  
“You need to learn how to be patient son, if you’re acting all fire up like this over a boy, over _a week without a phone call_ from him, they might actually drop you for some other hot guys.”  
“Dad??? Seriously??? I’m not! And once again I’m telling you, I don’t have any romantic feelings towards him!” Changkyun said as he tried to hide his reddened face.  
“Okay, sure…” Hyunwoo said amused by his son’s action.  
“But-“ before Changkyun could finish his words, his phone rang. His eyes widened before he picked up the phone and cleared his throat before he spoke.  
“H-hello?” Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows.

Wow, Changkyun really had the audacity to act all innocent and shy in front of his favorite senior after he breathed fire about him a moment ago, Hyunwoo shook his head and continued to read his newspaper.

Thinking about Changkyun’s senior made him remember about Kihyun, that boy too been missing for weeks without any news. Hyunwoo figured Kihyun was busy with his college, it’s not that he's being possessive it’s just that he was worried about the boy.

What if something happened to him? Well, he certainly hope not but for Kihyun to be gone this long without any news was weird. It was so out of his character, judging from how lewd Kihyun for physical contact.

“N-no! I mean it’s okay…” Changkyun let out a shaky laugh, Hyunwoo just shook his head.

**“I’m sorry Changkyun, I got a really bad fever and couldn’t even lift a hand to pick up my phone. I should’ve called you, I accepted your request after all. I’m really sorry but I’ll try to make it up after I got better, how’s that sound?”**

“Perfect! And anyway, you don’t have to apologize, I really understand. I mean fever can be a real jerk so yeah, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Hyunwoo snorted, earning a glare from his son.

**“But still, I should. I think I’ll get back up on my feet in about two days, the doctor said I can go home after two days.”**

“You’re in the hospital???! Your fever was that bad???? Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve come or something! Wait- I forgot that your fever was so high you couldn’t- oh God, I’m sorry it’s just- aarrghhh I’m embarrassing myself now aren’t I??” Changkyun said groaning but he kind of felt better because he heard Kihyun laughed on the other line.

 **“I’m fine, it was just some stupid fever but it’s fine now. I already kicked its ass far away from me,”** Kihyun laughed.

“You better or else I’m going to kick it on my own the next time I meet you,” Changkyun laughed.

**“Anyway, I already got some ideas for your project and I also got friends helping me. I was going to tell you that and how about in my studio? If that’s fine with you of course.”**

“Of course it’s fine, I mean you probably just got out of the hospital so I figured the closer the studio to your place the better. I’m fine with anything really and I also got some ideas too, made some mix tapes and things,” Changkyun smiled.

**“Great, two days from now then,”**

“Sure!” Changkyun said before the line was disconnected, honestly it felt weird to have a conversation with Kihyun without the older man throwing some puns or flirts at him but he was sick so maybe he wasn’t just in the mood to play around.  
“Done flirting?” Hyunwoo asked, casually sipping on his coffee. Changkyun turned around and glared at his father, crossing his arms on his chest and huffed.  
“Seriously dad? Flirting? Didn’t you hear what we talked just now?? He was hospitalized,” Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
“Exactly my point son, he was hospitalized and what were you doing the past week?” Changkyun bit his lip, knew where this conversation was heading.  
“Whining and being a brat?”  
“Exactly,” Hyunwoo said firmly.  
“Next time, before you threw a tantrum please rethink okay?” Changkyun nodded.  
“You’d be a great businessman one day when you’ll be able to apply that rule in your real life.” Hyunwoo smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.  
“Okay dad.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, some domesticity of Changkyun/Hyunwoo as dad and son.  
> It was cute and fun writing this chapter and if you think showki is the only one with secrets then you're wrong~
> 
> Remember, everyone has secrets in this book.


	11. Chapter 10

“Where have you been?” Hyunwoo asked casually, reading the newspaper in front of him.  
“I was sick,” Kihyun answered shortly before he sat on Hyunwoo’s lap, taking away the newspaper and threw it to the back.  
“It seems like a lot of people got sick these days,” Hyunwoo chuckled.  
“Yeah and I’m not happy about it,” Kihyun said again, circling his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.  
“Because I don’t get to play with your dick,” Kihyun pouted, earning a laugh from the other man.  
“And I don’t get my treats either,” Kihyun said before rolling his hips, moaning at the friction.  
“Are you that eager hmm?” Hyunwoo hummed, his hands sliding down from Kihyun’s petite waist to his ass cheeks, kneading the meaty bums.  
“Mhhmm,” Kihyun moaned, head thrown to the back, exposing his milky neck.

Hyunwoo sucked on Kihyun’s adam’s apple hard, humming at how Kihyun’s sweat taste on his tongue. The boy threaded his fingers in Hyunwoo’s black locks, tugging at them harshly as he continued to moan out loud.

“I want you inside,” Kihyun said, looking down with eyes filled with lust.  
“Stretch me good and fuck me hard daddy,” Kihyun licked his lips and was about to take off his shirt when Hyunwoo stopped him.

Kihyun looked at the older man, confusion was clear on his face.

"I'll give you the treats but only after you answer my questions," Hyunwoo said looking up into Kihyun's big brown eyes.  
"O... Kay..."  
"Have you seen a doctor?" Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not a teenage kid, I don't need a doctor to get better," Kihyun sneered.  
"I'm serious, you've been gone for like weeks Kihyun. It could be something serious," Hyunwoo said, clearly worried with the boy's health.  
"And I'm serious too, it was nothing," Kihyun brushed it off, rolling his hips and bit his lips at the friction.  
"Was it really nothing or were you trying to lie to me?" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows.

Kihyun stopped his actions, suddenly interested in some weird paintings in Hyunwoo's office rather than the older man's firm gaze on him.

"Kihyun..." Hyunwoo called again, his hand found its way back to Kihyun's right cheek, caressing them gently.  
"It reminds me that we haven't made an official contract yet, on papers with signatures and seal," Hyunwoo said, looking right into Kihyun's now wavering eyes.  
"I've sent you the files, about the rules, do(s) and don't(s) in our contract... Have you read them?" Kihyun bit his lips, indicating that he hadn't read them.  
"One of the rules is I want you to be honest with me each time I asked you a question but you're not being honest with me now, did something happen? Something you don't want to talk about?"  
"It's... Things happened..." Was the only thing Kihyun said, earning a sigh from the older man.  
"I--I just got stressed with college and such okay? It's not.. really that deep..." Kihyun looked down, playing with Hyunwoo's necktie.  
"That wasn't what Hoseok told me," Hyunwoo said, eyes still fixed on the younger one. Kihyun looked up in surprise before averting his gaze again.

Hoseok? Hyungwon's sugar daddy? What did Hyungwon tell the guy? But Hyungwon wasn't even in Seoul for the past week to begin with... So who told Hoseok about his condition? Could Hyunwoo possibly know what happened to him while he went MIA?

"What did he tell you...?"  
"Stuffs... Things you definitely don't or won't," Hyunwoo replied firmly.  
"I--"  
"You were stressed about college? You didn't even attend your _classes_ Kihyun," Hyunwoo said, this time his voice sounded more worried.  
"How did--"  
"I have my way, now please... Tell me the truth," Kihyun looked to the side, still insisting on not telling Hyunwoo what happened.

Well, how could he? His condition was not something he could—should tell anyone about, he had ups and downs, just like anyone else. What happened to him was something he’d like to keep for himself, it was not something anyone could understand just by listening to his story. Something he’d like to bury deep down inside his memory.

“Okay… maybe I was a little bit depressed but it’s not something new for a college student like me, I mean, I got pressures from my professors,” Kihyun shrugged, hoping that Hyunwoo would fall into his lies but the man didn’t.  
“You didn’t attend your class for _weeks_ ,” Hyunwoo emphasized the word ‘weeks’ and his hands were now holding Kihyun’s petite waist with more power than before, indicating that he didn’t like the way Kihyun lie in this situation.  
“I—I don’t want to talk about it okay? You said it yourself, we are nothing more but a contract on a paper with a seal so I would really appreciate it if you don’t stick your nose into my personal life.”

That’s it, Kihyun said the words.

The final words that made the older man did nothing but deeply sighed, Hyunwoo knew that if Kihyun already said those words he had nothing over his life. No rights over this boy at all.

He said it himself didn’t he? Kihyun and him were just a contract, there was nothing more than that.

Kihyun was right, he should probably stop minding the boy’s business because whatever they had between them was a contract, nothing more than formalities.

“If that’s what you want then,” Hyunwoo said, letting go of his grips on Kihyun’s waist.

They boy sat on his lap, not moving an inch, hands still circling around his neck but Hyunwoo could see the boy’s conflicted eyes.

He sighed again before running his hand through the boy’s soft locks, pulling Kihyun away from his thoughts.

“Is something bothering you?” Hyunwoo asked, this time his voice sounded gentler.  
“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo called again, Kihyun looked at him before shaking his head.  
“Nothing,” the boy put on his sweetest smile and Hyunwoo didn’t like how the boy lied with smiles, hiding his truths away from Hyunwoo.  
“Are you busy on Christmas?” the older man asked.  
“Hmm? No, why did you ask?”  
“Want to spend Christmas with me?” Kihyun cocked his eyebrows.  
“Who would deny it? But aren’t you like, I don’t know, going to spend time with your family?” Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun’s innocence.  
“I don’t spend Christmas with my family Kihyun, my son will spend his holiday with my parents in Boston,”  
“You don’t? Why don’t you come along with your son?”  
“It’s complicated,” was the only thing Hyunwoo said before pulling the boy for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

  
“You know what Changkyun? I think you should be honest with your dad,” Jooheon said, playing with the pencil in his hand.  
“Honest about what?” Changkyun answered, eyes still fixed on his phone.  
“About your relationship,” Changkyun looked at Jooheon flatly.  
“What? _That I fucked with not one but two and possibly three guys and I’m in this kind of polyamory shit and I liked every seconds of it with every fiber in my body?_ Dude, you don’t just tell your dad that you’re _this_ fucked up man,” Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
“At least you don’t do drugs, I mean I’m sure that your dad will understand your situation… you’re still young and well, young love is hard to tame,” Jooheon shrugged.  
“Wait—who is the third guy?”  
“Someone in our school?” Joohoen choked on his coke.  
“You don’t,” he squinted his eyes at the younger.  
“Life is life man, I don’t plan on wasting it by fucking with one man only. It’s a free country,” Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
“Well, America is and most definitely not Korea.”  
“That’s why I’m going to Boston next month, _duh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas vacation for showki? I'd definitely say yes to that lol and who do you think Changkyun is "fucking" with? Not one but two and possibly three??? He is a really wild boy ㅋㅋ
> 
> I'm always up if you want to talk about my stories or anything in particular on twt @ajaeparkian ^^
> 
> Keep voting on Vlive guys :)


	12. Chapter 11

“Are you like serious?” Minhyuk asked over his game.  
“Well, he said it himself,” Kihyun answered from the kitchen, he was cooking for today’s dinner.  
“Bitch, I wish I had someone to take me around the world,” Minhyuk sighed.  
“Then stop being a jobless bitch,” Hyungwon said entering the living room.  
“I’m very much not jobless but thank you for the insult you sleep deprived slut,” Minhyuk spat.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of milk out before gulping it down.

“Hey, Hyungwon?” Kihyun called and Hyungwon raised his eyebrows in reply.  
“Did you tell your daddy about my condition last week?” Kihyun bit his lips.

Honestly this was very uncomfortable for him, they have been together for years now and he was certain that Hyungwon wouldn’t tell anyone about Kihyun’s condition, and certainly not Hoseok knowing that the older man was friend with Hyunwoo but then again, how did Hyunwoo find out?

Hyungwon put the bottle down and gave Kihyun an unimpressed look, eyes never leaving Kihyun for about 12 seconds without blinking.

“You creep me out,” Kihyun blurted out, earning a loud sigh from the taller man.  
“Listen, I don’t know what makes you think that I leaked information to Hoseok but no. I didn't,” Hyungwon said firmly.  
“We’ve been friends ever since I could remember Kihyun and your condition was something that I promised won’t tell anyone ever unless you gave me a permission to which I still won’t do it because I know it isn’t my place to do so, even though I’m in a… complicated and personal relationship with Hoseok, I wouldn’t tell him such a thing, what happened?” Hyungwon’s question caught Kihyun off guard.  
“I—it was… I—I think Hyunwoo knew something about it… he kind of asked me the reason why I was gone and he mentioned about me not attending classes for weeks…”  
“You know that Hyunwoo and Hoseok are both powerful right? It wouldn’t be a surprise if they know about our beings from head to toe, I don’t make assumptions but they must’ve at least did a background check of us before deciding that we’re good enough to be their sugar baby,” Hyungwon shrugged and crossed his arms on his chest.  
“Hyunwoo isn’t a bad guy,” Kihyun let out a shaky laugh.  
“Yeah, and also one that would gave everything up for his family,” the room fell silence upon Kihyun’s statement.  
“You do know that you are our family right?” Hyungwon eyed Kihyun cautiously.  
“I know…” Kihyun replied, muttering the words under his breath.  
“Bitch get here!” Hyungwon suddenly called for Minhyuk, followed by series of curses from the said man.  
“It’s better be important or else I’m feeding the dogs your dick,” Minhyuk spat but Hyungwon only rolled his eyes.  
“A bitch need your love,” Hyungwon casually said.  
“Need what?” Kihyun asked, his eyes widened with the utmost disgust.  
“Ew, no,” Kihyun shook his head.  
“What’s up Kiki? Your daddy hurt you bad?” Hyungwon snorted.  
“Just nudged his soft spot,” Minhyuk cooed at Hyungwon's words.  
“Awww, our Kiki is confused and hurt,” Minhyuk said as he pulled Kihyun into a bone crushing hug.  
“Bitch,” Kihyun spat, trying to get away from Minhyuk.  
“I’m not—“ Kihyun’s words were cut off as soon as Minhyuk squeezed him.  
“Next time, you better not question your worth,” Hyungwon said as he patted Kihyun’s head, earning a glare from the smaller man.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“Something is going on with that kid Hyunwoo,” Younghyun said over a drink.

Hyunwoo was in his night club, it was still early and they haven’t opened yet so nobody was there except Hyunwoo and Younghyun.

Hyunwoo came for a drink or two while unintendedly told Younghyun about his concern over the younger boy, Younghyun had told him that something was off from the boy but Hyunwoo insisted that it was probably because Kihyun was still a teenager.

“Something is always going on with teenagers Younghyun, we both know it,” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, gulping down the liquid and feeling the burning sensation in his throat.  
“He’s 20 years old dude, he’s not a teenager anymore beside don’t you see it in his eyes? Something was definitely off, he was kind of… losing a spark… I don’t know, something like youth??? Like he had faced something terrible in his life, something that was truly terrible it changed him into a whole new man,” Younghyun said, pouring another shot for Hyunwoo.  
“And… how did you know about this, again?” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.  
“Are you seriously going for me right now? It doesn’t take someone with less than two brain cells to figure it out Hyunwoo, that kid literally living his life with the biggest lie ever,” this time, it was Younghyun’s turn to roll his eyes.  
“Well, I did feel something off about him but he made it clear to me that it wasn’t my business to care.”  
“And you just let it off like that?” Younghyuk cocked his eyebrows, a smug grin was on his face.  
“No…”  
“See? I knew that dominant side of yours is still there, you like to hold a power over your lover right?” Hyunwoo snorted at the statement.  
“Now you’re making me look bad.” Before Younghyun could say anything, Hyunwoo’s phone rang.  
“Changkyun? What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asked over the phone.  
**“Dad, how about spending Christmas together with mom?”** Hyunwoo’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
“Son, you know that I don’t spend Christmas with her right?” Hyunwoo asked, just to make sure that Changkyun was in his right mind.

They never spend Christmas together, not even when they were still married because they both prefer to work rather than spending time together. It had always been like that, a weird marriage you could call but Hyunwoo wasn’t the type to have family bonding like that.

 **“But… It’s been years ever since the last time I spent Christmas with her and I kind of want you to be there too?”** Changkyun asked, fully hoping that his dad would say yes.  
“I already have plans Changkyun, I can’t just cancel them,” Hyunwoo sighed at his son’s stubbornness.  
**“Even for me??”** Hyunwoo sighed and rubbed his temple.  
“I’ll think about it but no promises,” Hyunwoo finally said.  
“Yes! Thank you dad, I love you and you’re the best dad ever,” Changkyun cheerfully said as he made kissing sounds before hanging up.  
“Hard decision?” Younghyun said when Hyunwoo gulped another shot.  
“He wants me to spend Christmas together with her,” Younghyun cringed.  
“Ouch, so what will you do?”  
“I don’t know, I mean I got plans with Kihyun for Christmas and I can’t just cancel it…”  
“My advice? Learn to say no and sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say this to Younghyun, but you very much did not help at all. What's with the advice???? Lmao I'd smack him if I were Hyunwoo but sadly, I'm not /lol/
> 
> Which one do you think Hyunwoo will choose? Changkyun or Kihyun? /Hate to make this but I love him suffering/
> 
> I'm always up if you want to talk about my stories or anything in particular on twt @ajaeparkian ^^
> 
> Don't forget to vote for MONSTA X on Vlive Event 😊


	13. Chapter 12

Hyunwoo was still thinking over Changkyun's request, he didn't want to hurt the boy but he also didn't want to let down Kihyun. He also knew that Changkyun probably had some surprises for his mother which another reason for Hyunwoo to said no, she was the one who ended everything. Hyunwoo was in no place to come into her life again, she made the decision and that was final.

  
Changkyun never accepted it though, he knew why. What kind of a son who would accept his parents' divorcement just because? He was very close to his mother, in Changkyun's eyes, his mother was the best in the world.

  
It broke Hyunwoo's heart to tell the boy about his divorcement but something had to be done, she was getting tired of their marriage. Hyunwoo remembered correctly how she looked at him in the eyes, how she told Hyunwoo that she felt caged being married to him.

  
So of course, meeting her was the last thing Hyunwoo wanted to do. He didn't want to see the pain in her ryes anymore, he didn't want to hurt her.

  
Hyunwoo closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind when his phone rang. He took it and looked at the screen.

 

**Changkyun**

 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath before answering the call,

  
"Hello?" Hyunwoo winced at his own voice, he sounded tired.  
**"Dad? Are you okay?"** Hyunwoo smiled at his son's concern.  
"I'm fine, did something happen?"  
**"No, I was just calling to hear your answer about spending time with mom but I think you're tired because of works... So it's fine dad, I can go to Boston alone..."** Hyunwoo shook his head, as if Changkyun could see him.  
"No, I'm fine. I can make a time for you..."  
**"No dad, you're clearly not fine. Just take some rest, it's okay we can go next year or I don't know, maybe around spring... You know how mom loves spring right? Maybe we can give her a surprise too,"** Hyunwoo internally sighed.  
"Are you sure?"  
**"Yes, that's completely fine. I'm going with Jooheon to Boston if that's fine with you,"** Hyunwoo smiled.  
"That's fine, tell Jooheon I said hi," Hyunwoo smiled when he could hear Changkyun whispered to Jooheon _'Dad say hi'_  
"I'm sorry Changkyun-ah, I know you're looking forward to this Christmas..." Hyunwoo felt guilty for doing this but he was just not in the mood to see his ex-wife, he didn't have the heart to.  
**"It's fine dad, it's not like I'm going to die or something if you can't come... Besides, there's more Christmas to come right??"** Hyunwoo chuckled.  
"Who are you and what have you done to my son??" He joked.  
**"I am the child of Leviathan and currently taking over your son's body... Ha ha very funny dad,"** Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
"Tell my greetings for your dad, child of Leviathan," Hyunwoo couldn't help but to tease his son more.  
**"God, you're really irritating when you're tired because of works. I'm hanging up dad, don't stay up too late and please don't get drunk. You'll regret the morning hang over and will probably gonna try to murder yourself while trying to find pain killers."**  
"I won't son, now you sounded like an old man."  
**"Oh wow thank you, it was the child of Leviathan and now I'm an old man... Thanks a lot dad,"** Changkyun scoffed before disconnecting the line.

  
Hyunwoo shook his head, he was very grateful for a son like him. Changkyun might be hard to handle and stubborn at times but he was also caring and never pushed things too far. He knew when to withdraw and to attack, that one probably came from his mother.

  
There was a knock on his office door before it was opened and Kihyun stepped inside, books in his hands and the cutest pout on his face.

  
"Is something annoying you?" Hyunwoo asked, leaning into his chair as Kihyun dropped his books on Hyunwoo's desk and took a seat in front of him.  
"More likely _someone_ ," Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
"And what did this someone do??" When Kihyun said nothing Hyunwoo chuckled in amusement.  
"It's my secretary isn't it?" Kihyun said nothing but the corner of his lips twitched and that was enough answer for Hyunwoo.  
"I'm sorry, she likes to tease someone cute like you," Hyunwoo smiled when a blush creeped up to Kihyun's face.  
"You're not helping and please tell her that I don't enjoy being labeled as your lady," Kihyun glared to Hyunwoo.  
"Noted."  
"Do you still have works to do??" Kihyun asked, looking over his desk.  
"No, I finished everything around 1PM today..."  
"The why didn't you come home? I was looking for you when Mr. Lee said that you're still in your office..." Kihyun crossed his arms on his chest.  
"I had something to do so I stayed a little bit longer," Kihyun raised his eyebrows.  
"A little bit longer? It's like 5PM now..." Kihyun said unamused.  
"Okay okay, I am sorry my queen. It won't happen again, I promise," Hyunwoo said as he stood up and walked closer to Kihyun.  
"Stop calling me that," Kihyun said but didn't try to move or get away from Hyunwoo's touch when the man pulled him up and circled his arms around Kihyun's petite waist.  
"Yeah? You don't like it?" Hyunwoo whispered into his ear, earning a shiver from Kihyun.  
"It-it makes me think that there's something solid between us..." Kihyun finally said it and Hyunwoo stopped, his eyes looking down to Kihyun's brown ones.  
"I'm... I'm here to discuss the papers..." Kihyun said again, his eyes traveled to a folder on top of his books.  
"Okay," Hyunwoo said calmly and took a seat beside Kihyun.

  
Kihyun let out a breath he didn't know was holding when they both finally sat down. He took the folder and opened it, setting down the papers on top of Hyunwoo's desk.

  
"I have nothing against most of the points you made here but I don't like point number 13..." Kihyun said as he pointed it.  
"I disagree with this, just like what you said before... We're nothing more than a contract on papers so I don't have the obligation to tell you everything in my life, whether it's in the past or present. I'd like to keep things private between us, so I would really appreciate it if you change this one," Kihyun bit his lips.

Hyunwoo knew that Kihyun was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it. Not because he was being an arrogant person but because he was sure that it would only hurt Kihyun even more if he kept those things for himself. He knew what keeping secrets could do to your mind.

  
Kihyun seemed like someone who'd stick to his opinion even when it was a bad one for him, someone like Kihyun must've experienced something painful in his life before. Hyunwoo was no dense, he knew it ever since his eyes landed on Kihyun's beautiful ones and he certainly wouldn't let this one go.

  
"Okay, if that's what you want."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone miss this story? Or maybe me...? ㅋㅋㅋ I'm officially back but sadly I can't update once a week anymore, things been pretty busy lately and it's going to be irregular updates from now on instead of scheduled ones, sorry!
> 
> Kihyun and Hyunwoo finally agreed on their contract, hopefully nothing's gonna happen to them..??? Lmao.
> 
> And Changkyun is a grown up guys, he won't get sulky over something like this... And maybe he's going to put two and two together not long after that ㅋㅋ
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/ajaeparkian?s=09)


End file.
